fanon_smash_bros_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Ewers (SSBUL)
Baxter Ewers is a veteran character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Legacy. Attributies Changes *Baxter Ewers now represents Real Life or The Real World. *He is now older aged 19 instead of 15 like from the first Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP. *He has an entirely new moveset. Strengths Weaknesses Summary Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack: Jabs with his left fist, then with his right and finishes it with a spin kick. 5%, 5%, 8% * Dash Attack: A shoulder elbow rush. 11% * Side Tilt: Does a knee-thrust forward and if A is pressed again, he will follow-up with an overhead swing of both arms. The knee hitbox does 8% and the overhead swing hitbox does 13% for a total of 21%. * Up Tilt: A punch upwards. 8% * Down Tilt: A low sweeping kick. 11% Smash Attacks * Forward Smash: His Side Smash is very unique depending on which direction the player tilts before launching the attack - Straight Right Punch if no direction is tilted; Uppercut if tilted diagonally upwards; Body Hook if tilted diagonally downwards. The uppercut has more launch power but less damage. Body hook does more damage but has less launch power. It also causes an aura effect. 13-20% straight punch, 9-19% uppercut, 10-20% body hook. * Up Smash: Punches upwards over him in a uppercut like movement. It also causes an aura effect. 9-18%. * Down Smash: Kicks in front of him and then behind him. 14-19% first kick, 18-25% last kick. Other Attacks * Ledge Attack (below 100%): Quickly lifts himself back onto the stage and gut punches the opponent. 9% * Ledge Attack (above 100%): Slowly gets back up and kicks forward at the opponent. 10% * Floor Attack (faceup): Gets up and does a back elbow and punches with his right fist. 4% back, 9% front. * Floor Attack (facedown): Gets up doing a back kick and a back elbow infront of him. 6% back, 9% front. * Floor Attack (sitting): Stands up doing a hard ki punch hook. 9% Aerial Attacks * Neutral Aerial: A kick forwards. 4% * Forward Aerial: A swing punch forwards. 5% * Back Aerial: Kicks with his right leg from behind. 5% * Up Aerial: Punches over his head. 4% * Down Aerial: A punch downwards that does a meteor smash if timed correctly. 4% Grabs and Throws * Grab: Grabs with both of his hands * Pummel: Body blows the opponent in the breast area. 3% * Forward Throw: Punts the opponent in the chest with his foot. 7% * Back Throw: Jumps back piledriving the foe behind him. 10% * Up Throw: Throws the opponent upwards. 7% * Down Throw: Slams the opponent downwards. 8% Special Moves * Neutral Special: Ki Cross Punch - A chargeable move in he charges up a punch and lunges forward with a straight powerful punch. It also does an aura effect and it can reflect projectiles. 14-25% * Side Special: Ki Guard Breaker - Lunges himself forward with his fist arced back and thrusts a downwards punch forward that causes an aura effect. It doesn't cover much horizontal distance though. 14% * Up Special: Rising Smash - Performs a uppercut upwards that does good vertical distance and is controllable with horizontal movement. 9% * Down Special: Concentration Attack - Assumes a focused stance while emitting a light blue-like aura, and then throws a short straight-punch. Crumples opponents where they stand with a lengthy stun animation if charged for more than half a second, which can allow for follow-ups. 12% (Level 1), 10% (Level 2), 17% (Level 3) * Final Smash: Rapid-Fire Barrage - Surrounds himself in light blue-like aura and rushes forward. If he comes into contact with an opponent, he will stop time around him and he unleashes a rush of punches with an light blue aura effect and then finishes it with a straight punch to the chest. Taunts * Up: Crosses arms and stands up straight and smirks and gets back to his fighting position. * Side: Takes out a pizza and eats it as it recovers 2% of his damage. * Down: Turns around and gives a thumbs up to the viewer Idle Animations *Straights the side of his hair back *Scratches his beard On-Screen appearance *Calmly walks onto the stage. Alternate Costumes/Palette Swaps Trivia Category:Veterans Category:Starters Category:Heroes